Heroes Of Vale: First Responders
by Reclusiarch Vandenhale
Summary: While Huntsmen and Huntresses Protect us from the Grimm, there are but a few good men and women who save us from ourselves. These are their stories.


Paul Quebman was a simple man. There really wasn't much to him. Woke up, put his gear on, went to the 'Dust 'Till Dawn' on the corner for their breakfast sandwich, then drove to one of two jobs. "Vale Bonds", and VCFD. The puns. This whole damn city was full of them.

He had just finished the sandwich, and grabbed two energy drinks out of the fridge. A Black Cherry Vanilla Bang And a "Penis Colada Bang" as he like to joke. Walking up to the Bondsman's office, he gave two short raps on the door. "Enter!" was heard shortly after. Pushing the door open, he walked in, and tossed the BCVB to the Bondsman and his longtime friend, J.T. Prado.

"Wassup Bitch. Looking particularly Squinty this morning. Is that the Asian Blindness Syndrome acting up again?" Quebman asked. JT shot him an ugly look.

"Fuck you Asswipe. At least I don't look like a fuckin rice cracker." He shot back effortlessly, tossing a Manila folder at Quebman.

Paul caught the folder, and opened it, skimming the contents. "Xiao Long, Yang. Bond Revocation due to lack of payments and missed court date. Original AB on a LEO, Disorderly Conduct, Assault I, OUI, Speeding. You're giving me a fuckin Party Girl, gee thanks man. Let's see...Address is...Fuckin Beacon Academy? Bruh I don't wanna fuckin go there! Those fuckers have superpowers. I only got a Taser and a Glock bro! L4 ain't gonna stand up to a fuckin Rocket Launcher!"

JT laughed at Quebman as he popped the tab on the bang, taking a swig. He sighed happily as the caffeine began working. "I talked with Headmaster Ozpin. His second in command will be there. He also gave us a list of places they'd be if they're not gonna be at the dorms. One of those places happens to be an Apartment owned by one Weiss Schnee from Atlas. I checked her record. Fuckin Girl Scout. Not even a traffic violation. Her dad though. He's a piece of work. But he's not our issue. Just go pick up Yang. Also, I'm gonna have Sam help you on this one. He's currently at the Jail turning over a fugitive. Just missed his court date. Was compliant so I might rebond him. Also your radio in the truck is fixed. I made sure of that. Have fun bro!" Quebman shook his head, closed the folder, and, tucking it under his arm, strolled out of the office, lifting his middle finger at JT as he shut the door. Prado just chuckled. "Heh! Asshole."

Quebman had driven to the Bullhead Docks, And was waiting for Sam. He had donned his coyote tan Plate Carrier and duty belt. On the PC, he had an IFAK/Trauma Kit, three Twelve Round Shotgun Magazine pouches that could fit two mags each, his BodyCam, and his badge. On the front and back were the words "FUGITIVE RECOVERY AGENT" in bright yellow letters. On his duty belt he had two Handcuff pouches, two mags for his Glock, the Glock itself, a Taser, and a Baton.

Adjusting his tan Baseball cap, he began putting on nitrile gloves, over which he put hard knuckle tactical gloves. As he finished, Sam drove up. Samuel Meaders. But they all called him Sam.

"You're late dawg!" Quebman quipped as he chugged his Energy Drink. Sam just shrugged.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that bro! But you know how it is. Gotta document every fuckin thing. At least this dude was compliant. We had a nice conversation on the way back to the Jail. I didn't put Handcuffs on him till I got to Jail. And during the arrest. But anyways. This Yang chick. Man. JT gave me the down low on her. This is gonna be fuckin dumb. I also have the Apartment Address for Miss Schnee. So if she ain't here we can go there." He said as he put his gloves on.

"Awesome. That'll work bro!" Quebman answered as he checked his sidearm. One in the chamber and full mag. Stay strapped or get clapped. "Let's get on the Bullhead and go get her!"

The two Agents made their way onto the transport, and they were on their way. Minutes later, they walked off the Transport and stepped onto Beacon Grounds. They were met by Assistant Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch.

"Good afternoon Gentlemen. I was told by Professor Ozpin you would be coming. While I do not necessarily agree with the situation, I understand and acknowledge that Miss Xiao Long must atone for her crimes. If you will follow me Gentlemen." Glynda announced as she led the FRAs to the dorms.

"We totally understand ma'am. If she complies and is chill with us, it will be all good. If not, she may be hit with more charges. I can have her out of Jail within four hours if she complies. If not, then she'll go for resisting." Sam answered as he and Quebman got ready. Taser Battery Full, Extra mags full, ready to rock!

"Here we are. Room 204, Team RWBY." Glynda announced as the trio stopped at the door. The two FRAs approaches.

"Alright, we'll take it from here. Sam, if you go Less, I'm gonna go Lethal. BAIL BONDS, IF THERE'S ANYONE INSIDE OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Quebman shouted as he knocked firmly on the door, his Glock in his right hand. The door opened a crack, revealing a young girl with Black hair and Red highlights. She also had Silver eyes.

"Y-Yes?" The Girl squeaked.

"Miss can you open the door please, we're with the Vale Bail Bonds Company. We're here for Yang Xiao Long, she has a Bond Revocation." Paul answered calmly as he put his foot in the door so it wouldn't close.

"She isn't here, she went somewhere with her partner, Blake." The girl answered.

"Okay, do you know where that is?" Quebman asked. Meanwhile, Sam has been trying to see in the room.

"What's your name Miss?" He asked the girl.

"R-Ruby, I'm Yang's sister, A-And I don't know."

Quebman shook his head slightly. "Alright, well we have a warrant to Search this room, and I need to see if she's in there. Can you please open the door?"

"U-Um Yeah." Ruby squeaked as she opened the door, and stepped back. The two FRAs entered, and began looking. Under beds, in the closet, in the Bathroom. Yang was indeed not there.

"Alright, Hey Sam. She's not here. So I'm gonna go talk to Ruby, and see if she can give us a clue, can you check with our informants and see if they have seen a person matching her description?" Paul asked as he holstered his weapon and walked over to where Ruby was sitting on a bed, anxiously tapping her boot on the floor.

"Yeah I'll message them right now." Sam affirmed as he began typing out a message on his Scroll.

Quebman walked over to Ruby, and she stood up. "Y-Yes?" She asked.

"I just wanted to know if you might have any ideas where she might go. We have an address of an Apartment which she has legal access to, but we don't want to waste time. We also want to get this done quickly. So here's the deal. If you withhold any information, that is Harboring a Fugitive, which is a felony. If you know where she is and you're lying, that's Harboring a Fugitive. If she told you not to tell us, that's on her, I ask that you be honest with me, because look. We only get paid when she's out of jail. So if she is compliant and is cooperative with us, I have the Bondsman's word that he will Re Bond her, and she will be back here by tonight. If she resists and tried to fight us, that will classify her as a flight risk, add additional charges to her, and she will sit in Jail until her court date. This all having been said, will you or will you not give us any information you have on her, including her scroll number, which she chose not to give to Law Enforcement?" Quebman gave his spiel to the young girl. Ruby nodded.

"I-I'll help you! She said she got in trouble and then we had a mission and then we lost Blake and it was chaos…. She and Blake have been trying to bond. Yang has membership to the Bronze Gym, so she and Blake go there. They also go out for coffee at MoonCents, and I can write down her number." Ruby answered rapid fire, and, quickly writing on a paper she produced from what looked like thin air, she offered Quebman a small post it note with a ten digit number on it. He looked at it, and offered it to Sam, who took it and began inputting it into his scroll, exiting the room. Quebman offered Ruby a business card, and wrote his name down on it.

"If we ever have any future run-ins or you want to help us on a Training Mission. We have worked with Huntresses before when we went after Fugitives with Active Aura or Semblance. Have a good one Miss Ruby." With that, the two FRAs made their exit from the Beacon Dorms.

Sam was in the lead, his Black Silverado gliding down the Vale Highway. Behind him, Quebman's Coyote Tan Surplus JLTV from the VGSDF followed behind. They had agreed before departing the Beacon Parking lot on having both vehicles in their Company's "Code 4"; The red and blue lights flashed as they made their way towards the first Address, Weiss' Apartment. Apparently, from what they gathered, the Heiress has purchased the Apartment as a base of operations and safe haven when the team stayed away from Beacon during the breaks. It was also used as a training center for Team RWBY and Team JNPR, who had become good friends. Time was of the essence while hunting a fugitive. If too much time passed, previously cleared houses or buildings could become a safe Haven.

Quebman keyed his radio, and hailed Sam. *"Hey partner, I'm gonna roll up on front just in front of the front gate, I did see that there was a second gate, if you wanna Cover that, and then we can call Sleesh because this is gonna be a bitch, We're only about seven minutes away from the office so he can come quick. We'll meet at...my vehicle, over."*

As he pulled his JLTV into position, Quebman's speaker mic beeped twice, and Sam's voice came over the air. *"Sound's good bro. I'm in position now, I'll just sit right here until Sleesh gets here with the truck, Over."*

Quebman had engaged the parking brake and quickly confirmed with Sam, before reaching to the Speaker Mic on the dash. *"Break Break Break, Sleesh, can we get you to the Schnee Apartment, Xiao Long Case, wondering if you could be an extra pair of eyes on this one?"*

A moment later, Sleesh's voice came over the net. *"Yeah I'll be right there Q. Wait uh...three minutes, I was getting some shit from the 5-12 so I'm like right there, Over."*

Quebman had never been more lucky in his life.

"Alright Dawg. See you in three. Q Out!"* Quebman responded as he got out of the JLTV and began preparing.

His kit was going to be different for this one. After a Fugitive with an Active Aura And a Strength based Semblance had cracked the riot shield last week, the new ones JT had ordered (These ones stood up to Aura/Semblances better) had yet to come in. So they didn't have to worry about that. Instead, they added to the PPE until the shields came in. FAST Helmets, Eye Glasses, a mean looking Weapon Regain System (Bladed Brass Knuckles with large spines on the sides), and Lighting Dust Enhanced Taser Cartridges were mandatory for hunting Fugitives with AAS. The rounds they carried were also Hollow Point "Aura Punchers", in that they were made of lead rather than dust. After a few days, the extra heat just became part of their everyday kit. The Dust upgrade didn't do much for people without any Aura for the Dust to fuck with, so it posed no danger. And they normally packed Aura Punchers and the WRS anyways. But for this one, the Helmets were necessary.

After donning the helmet and eye-pro, Quebman opened up a rifle case, and picked up the final piece of the puzzle for the impending search. An Armscor VR80-A Tactical. Next to it was an assortment of Magazines, each with a different colored tape strip around them. Orange was Pepper/Tear Gas Balls. White was Bean Bag. Blue was Rubber Balls, and Red was Aura Puncher Slugs. He placed the Magazines into his Mag Pouches, and clipped the Shotgun to his rifle sling. Shutting the door, he went back around to the front just as Sleesh pulled up.

Landen Schliesing, otherwise known as Sleesh. Unlike Sam and Quebman, this guys was a Bail Enforcement Agent. Slightly different job. But at the end if the day, they were all buddies. This job would be no different had they called JT, Eickhoff, or Cummins. There was also a particular reason they called Sleesh. If they needed to break open a door or window to gain access, they needed a Search Warrant on the property, Sleesh was on VPD's SWAT team. Meaning that he could get a warrant within minutes.

Sleesh drove a OD Green MilSurp Humvee, with the added Light/Siren Kit and PA System. The Turret from the vehicles VGSDF Days was still there, so Sleesh had taken the time to add a MK-19. Yes. He may or may not have bought it from MilSurp and fixed it up. However, they only ever used Tear Gas or Flash Bangs with the weapon.

"Yah wassup dude!" Sleesh exclaimed as he hopped out of the Humvee, wearing a Green Plate Carrier with "BAIL ENFORCEMENT AGENT" on the front and back in OD Green Lettering. He had an FN-FNX45 Tactical Sidearm, with "Aura Puncher" hollow point rounds. He had four extra mags for the sidearm. On his rifle sling hung a Short Barrel SCAR-H, also carrying "Aura Puncher" Hollow Point rounds. He had eight 32 round mags in his Plate Carrier Pouches, and one in the rifle.

"Nothing much bro. Do we have a warrant just in case we gotta Break shit?" Quebman asked. As the lead on the case, it fell to him to make sure the Agents and by proxy, the company had its ass covered legal wise.

"Yeah. We got it up. Just make sure if we arrest anyone for Harboring or Interfering we get it on body cams. They didn't necessarily like it when we brought in that one guy with no previous record. Yeah that was a fun conversation with the boss…" Sleesh answered. They all internally cringed at the ass chewing they had received from JT.

"Alright then. Let's take my vehicle in, I can have you guys on the sides ready to go as we roll up." Quebman announced as he walked back to his vehicle. Sam and Sleesh clambered up onto the side of the JLTV. "Alright, I'm rolling up!" The front gate opened automatically once Quebman transmitted the LEO Code for the gate, and the bounty hunters rolled on through, the blue and red lights now flashing as they approached. They moved up to the house, stopping at around 500 feet from the apartment building. Quebman picked up the speaker/mic for the PA system on the JLTV. "YANG XIAO LONG, THIS IS THE BAIL BONDS COMPANY. COME OUT RIGHT NOW WITH YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM." He spoke. A few other occupants poked their heads out of their apartment windows and front doors. "XIAO LONG, THIS IS THE BAIL BONDS COMPANY. WE NEED TO DISCUSS YOUR BOND, COME OUT RIGHT NOW, OR WE WILL COME IN FOR YOU." Quebman tried again. Still no change. "Alright bros! Let's go! I'm locking the truck, so grab what you need now." He said to the others as he disembarked. They walked to the stairwell, and made their way up, looking for any sign of their Defendant. Quebman halted the group at the second floor, and they went to the room. 214. They stopped at the door, and Quebman banged on it. "Bail Bonds, If there's anyone inside, make yourself known NOW!" There was no response from inside. Quebman attempted to open the door, but it was locked. "Damn. It's locked. Alright, I'm gonna go get the ram, while I go do that, Sam, can you and Sleesh try and pick the lock?" He asked as he made his way back down to the JLTV.

"Yeah, I got you." Sam answered as he and Sleesh began working the locks. Meanwhile, Quebman had opened the JLTV and was looking for the Battering Ram. Finding it under his medbag, he grabbed both, setting the bag down on the passenger seat and taking the ram with him. Getting back up to the door, he walked up to the guys, who had just finished popping the deadlock.

"Alright. So, in the interests of time, we should just ram the door. Now that you popped the deadlock, we shouldn't be doing too much damage." He told the guys as he got ready to bash the door. Sam and Sleesh stood up, Sam shoving his Lock-pick kit back into his cargo pocket, and they both grabbed their rifles, Sam switching to a rubber ball mag, Sleesh staying with "Aura Punchers". Quebman slung his VR80-A over his shoulder by the rifle sling, and grabbed the handles on the ram, and, counting down, he gave a good slam. The door gave right then. "Huh.' Quebman muttered as they moved in, the battering left behind in favor of grabbing the shotgun from his back. 'You'd think they'd make these doors tougher."

They cleared the Apartment, and found nothing. Not even a clue to Yang's whereabouts. They exited the room, and closed the door, writing a quick note and leaving it on the door. They made their way down to the parking lot, and exited the property. Just as they exited the gate, they heard the engine of a motorcycle gearing down. As the source of the noise made the corner, they set eyes on their target. Yang Xiao Long. On a bright yellow crotch rocket.

"GO GO GO!!!!" Quebman yelled as he put on lights and Siren. Sam and Sleesh Beelined for their vehicles. Yang, seeing the lights and hearing the sirens, revved her engines and burned rubber.

Meanwhile, Quebman had pulled out of the driveway, and made chase, getting on the radio with JT and VPD Dispatch.

"Vale Main Vale Main this is X-Ray 10-2, Currently pursuing fugitive southbound on Berry and Klatt, Fugitive is on a Crotch Rocket, heading southbound towards Westwind Highway. Can I get some notices out so we don't have a collision?"*

Dispatch came back a moment later. *"X-Ray 10-2, Vale Main, Confirm can have Patrol Units close Westwind Ramps And route your Fugitive towards Newark Circle?"*

Quebman sighed in relief. Highway chases were a bitch. *"Vale Main that will work, thank you, X-Ray 10-2 out."*

They had passed the Westwind Highway ramps, and both had been barricades off by Police Officers. Yang had of course passed the ramps and predictably gone the way they wanted. Down an industrial quarter road, boxed in by old Connex crates. This had been kind of a secret weapon used by law enforcement for a while, as there was only one way out from the alley, and that was always blocked off by Police by the time the fugitive knew which way was up. Yang was no different. Rounding the corner and panickedly putting on the brakes, by the time she turned to run, the alleyway was filled with the nose of a Coyote Tan JLTV, blue and red lights flashing as the driver got out and approached her. Yang gritted her teeth. "Damn it!" She muttered. "Why now?"

Quebman approached Yang, Taser drawn and ready. Sam and Sleesh had parked close by, and had run over, backing up their buddy.

"Yang Xiao Long, We're with the Bail Bonds Company. We are here because you have a Bond Revocation because you missed your court date, and you didn't make any payments. You need to come with us, and as of right now, the Bondsman may or may not rebond you and have you back out by tonight. If you resist, you will not be rebonded, you will sit in Jail until your new court date. Do you understand me?" Quebman spoke firmly.

"You mean that?" She asked, backing away.

"Yeah I mean that! Why would I lie to you? If you surrender to us now, we will help you. If you try and fight your way out, you won't win, and you will go to jail with additional charges. As of now, I am willing to forget the Traffic Violations, as long as you come with us now. Do you understand?" Quebman continued, taking a step towards her.

The cuffs clicked as they were removed, and Quebman took a step back.

"Now,' JT began. 'Make sure you make your payments, don't miss your court date, and for fucks sake, don't get pulled over or arrested. Those actions will violate your Bond Agreement and we will pick you up again, and this time we won't Bond you our, and you'll sit in Jail until your next Court Date. Got it?"

"Yeah." Yang replied tersely.

"Kay. Your bike is outside. Get back to Beacon safely. We'll call your Sister and check in one hour. Okay?" JT stated as he put Yang's file into the "Ongoing" section.

"Yeah...thanks…" she again answered quickly, and made her way out. Quebman sighed.

"Alright man. I'm heading to the Station?" He asked JT.

Said Bondsman nodded. "Yeah bro. I'll close up here and meet you in an hour. Sleesh and Sam have morning shift all week. So guess what we get~"

Quebman shook his head and chuckled as he started changing out of his FRA uniform and into his VCFD one. "Fuckin Graveyard. Ah well. It be like that sometimes. See you in an hour!"

With that, Quebman exited the office, and began the drive to the Station.

Station 15, Precinct 4. One Aerial Ladder Truck, Two Pumpers, Three Type II Structural Engines, One Wildland Type 7, a Hazmat Unit, four Ambulances, and six Paramedic Sprint Units. Yeah. 15 was a rather large station. Quebman, if he was being honest, mostly had no clues as to what the other trucks did. He was just a Paramedic on Ambulance 11, or "Med X-11" as it was it's callsign. He punched into work, and went into the garage, walking over to his vehicle for the night. Fire Engine red with black and gold stripes on the side, the Star Of Life.

Written on the sides and back, were the words

"Vale City Fire Rescue,

Ambulance 11, Paramedics"

Quebman grabbed his med bag, which contained quite literally everything save for the big stuff like an EKG or an Oxygen tank. The EKG has its own carrying case, and the oxygen...that's what partners are for. Usually they would come out after a scene size up. Just as JT walked through the door into the Garage, the Alarm went off.

Precinct Four, Requesting Ambulance to 1134 East Nightingale Circle, responding for an Adult Female, PD are on scene!*

The two longtime friends looked at each other. PD on scene for an adult female in the rich people's neighborhood? Either Domestic or another Faunus attacked by Anti-Faunus Teens. Fucking hell. Tonight was gonna be a fun night. As JT and Quebman climbed in the Ambulance and buckled in, Quebman got on the radio.

"Dispatch, Med-Xavier-Eleven, Responding to 1134 East Nightingale, for an Adult Female, Send Info on Tac 3, Channel 4."*

"Med-Xavier-Eleven Dispatch, Sending Info on 3-4."*

It was gonna be a long night.

**A/N:** Sup guys. Just a disclaimer, this is going to be filled with First Responder/Paramedic/Cop Humor, so yeah. If you laugh it's for a good fucking reason. Lol. And FOR YOU PARAMEDICS OUT THERE!!! Yeah, I'm only an EMT. If I fuck something up just PM me and I'll unfuck it. I'm still learning, planning to go to Paramedic School once I get some Field Experience with the Local FD. Anyways. Enjoy all!


End file.
